6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Major Unfaithfulness
Major Unfaithfulness is the 39th episode of 6teen and the 13th episode of the second season. It aired on December 22, 2005 on Teletoon in Canada and on November 19, 2008 on Cartoon Network in the United States. Plot The boys are in the food court when Wayne comes and gets them. Wyatt points out that they only sell indie movies, and that they do no business at this time anyway, and Wayne tells him he doesn't run the business; that is the domain of Crazy Pete. Jonesy then asks him for a job, and Wayne refuses. When Jonesy asks again, Wayne provides him with a list of five reasons why he will never hire Jonesy again, top on the list being the fact that Jonesy likes a lousy movie. The two fight over it. When they finish, they continue walking on. Suddenly, Jude stops, and points at Underground Video. The storefront now looks like it's copying Taj Mahome Video. The four stand there stunned as they realize that Crazy Pete sold them out. Later, Jen is watching Caitlin and another boy kiss. When they finally finish and the boy leaves, Jen is glad to be finally on their way. Caitlin, however, tells her that things are going excellently between them, as she's already been invited to a wedding. When they enter the food court, though, she is distracted, as Fabris, a famous hair stylist, is in town and giving haircuts. Jen is not excited by this, but Caitlin is. Jen then asks what he's doing here, and one of the salon ladies tells her that he's opening a new salon and doing 20 free haircuts. Caitlin wants to sign up, but is worried that her regular hairdresser will find out she cheated on her. They go back and forth on this for a few minutes until Jen points out that Caitlin obviously wants Febreeze, and so she's signing Caitlin up. Blade and Christo explain the situation to Wayne. When Wyatt asks why they'd want the store, as Taj Mahome is huge anyway, Christo states that they are the leader in every category but one: Indie Films. As such, they're buying the store. Blade then goes to get the uniforms, and Jonesy says he's glad he didn't get hired. Fabris is doing haircuts. He finishes a girl, and the crowd gasps at how good she looks. The next up is Caitlin. Caitlin tells Fabris that she'll defer to his expertise, and he suggests Punk meets Classic. She agrees. When the haircut is finished, Fabris turns the chair to face the crowd. Sheena is a punk rocker. Sheena is a punk rocker now. Caitlin, seeing the crowd's reaction, rushes offstage and into the bathroom. There, she looks in the mirror and sees the close-cropped red-dyed haircut Febreeze has given her. She screams. Jonesy is laughing at the turbans his friends and Wayne are wearing when Blade announces a "Spirits Up" session. He, Christo, and four of the girls proceed to sing an Indian-influenced song about the new takeover. The four affected just gape, their spirits not lifted one bit. Jen is nervously knocking on the bathroom door. Caitlin tells them not to come in as she's too ugly. They enter and do the requisite thing, telling her that she's not ugly. Caitlin then points out that she has a red mullet. Nikki suggests going to Andre, but Caitlin says she can't do this, as he'll know she cheated. Nikki then says that if she can't do that, then she knows someone who can help, and takes her to the Clones. Chrissy brings her in, and states that the first thing they need to fix is the hair color. Two customers enter the new Taj Mahome Video. Jonesy mentions the official policy for greeting customers, and Wayne gets angry and threatens to fight him. When Jonesy tells him "Bring it on, Aladdin," Wayne gets angry and lunges for him. Jude and Wyatt hold him back and tell him to relax. Wayne then tells him that he will not work for a big box store; in fact, he can already feel his soul crumbling. He then states that they have to come up with a plan. Jude then points out that the only reason they were bought is that they sell lots of indie videos; if the store is run at a loss, Taj Mahome would have to sell them off. Wayne agrees, and tells Jude that if it works, Jude will have free rentals for the rest of his life. The Clones whip a towel off of Caitlin's hair. Instead of making it better, they've made it worse; there are now green streaks in it. Caitlin asks why, and one mentions that you put green-tinted moisturizer on to reduce redness; as it works on skin, they figured it would work on hair. Kirsten then comes up with a final solution; the bad hair day hoodie with an extra wide hood. Caitlin takes it. Later, she is walking through the mall with the other two girls when she sees Joe. She dives behind a potted plant, and the two cover for her. Joe tells them that he wanted to speak to her about the wedding, but as she's not with them, to just tell her that he said hi. The two then go back to Caitlin and ask why she didn't just tell him about the haircut. In response, Caitlin takes the hood off, and the girls agree that her decision was a good call. Wayne outlines the plan; chase customers away and lose money whenever possible. His employees agree, and the plan is implemented. It starts with Darth. Wayne mocks him, telling him he doesn't have any friends. Then next one by is Ax. Wayne calls him a vampire and directs him to the tanning salon. An elderly man comes up and asks for a copy of Selene Murray unplugged. Inside the store, Wyatt suggests the deli, specifically the cheese selection, and the man leaves. Hot Glutes Girl then comes up and says "Excuse me." Jude replies in kind, and then farts. The girl runs out, and Wyatt mentions it was a good strategy. For the next customer, he runs a magnet over the tape, erasing it. Later, Wayne checks the statistics and finds that they are still making money. Jonesy tells them that they should hire him, as he's excellent at losing money. His friends back him up, but Wayne still refuses to hire him, and instead tells Jude and Wyatt to crank the operation up. Wyatt is the first, going over to a pre-teen girl and revealing the endings to all the movies. Jude then pulls a gutsy move, throwing a case at the head of Tattoo Muscle Guy. The man proceeds to come around the stack and beat Jude up. When he awakens, Jonesy is staring down at him. Wayne mentions that it was the gutsiest move he ever saw. Later, the gang is gathered by the Big Squeeze. Wyatt complains that they're still making money, due to their loyal customers. Jonesy then states that he has the plan that will end it all, but Wayne needs to hire him back first. Caitlin's voice then wafts from the closed lemon, asking him why he doesn't just help now. Jonesy is about to reply when he realizes that the Big Squeeze is closed. He asks why, and Caitlin reveals her bad haircut. Jonesy points out how bad it is, and the gang eventually convince her that the only solution is to reveal herself to Andre. Caitlin enters the salon, backed by her two female friends. She comes out shortly thereafter, saying that the soonest he can see her is Tuesday. Jen then suggests she get a wig, and Caitlin realizes its a great idea. Shortly thereafter, she comes out in a black Afro. The three girls go back to the food court. Jonesy comes back, and immediately mocks Caitlin on the wig. Caitlin stomps into the lemon, takes the wig off, and pulls the hoodie's hood up again. When Nikki asks why Jonesy did that, Jonesy says that the wig made her look like a deranged disco queen and then heads off. Caitlin then remarks that Jonesy is right. She then says that her only hope is to stay away from Joe until Tuesday and skip the wedding. Jen then asks if Caitlin is sure, and Caitlin tells her that it's the only option. Joe then calls, and Caitlin tells him that she's home sick. Faking a cough, she then says that she probably won't be able to come to the wedding and hangs up. Blade and Christo walk into their newest acquisition and inform the staff that there's a problem. Wayne says that there are several, and asks what the first one is. The one brought up is that there is no partying going on. They then proceed to sing another song, identical in melody to the first, about indie films. Blade then hands Wayne a list and tells him to learn all the songs by tomorrow. After they leave, Jude screams at Wayne to hire Jonesy. Wyatt points out that it's the only hope they have. Wayne sourly agrees and calls Jonesy. Jonesy receives the call at Grind Me. He gets hired, but doesn't immediately accept; he makes Wayne compliment Top M-16s over and over, culminating in putting the movie on the "Wayne's Picks" wall. Wayne does so, and Jonesy accepts the job, telling Wayne to consider his store bankrupt. Jonesy outlines his plan for the employees. He starts by pointing out that 70% of the customers are guys. He then states that they are going to make every single one of those guys never come again. He then whistles, and the dancing girls come. Jude points out they're all hot, and Jonesy asks whether they trust him. Wayne quickly reassures him that they do trust Jonesy. Caitlin is asking Jen if she thinks Joe's family would have liked her. Jen says they would, and Nikki rushes up, telling them that there's something they have to see. Caitlin says she can't go, but Jen goes with her, leaving Caitlin alone. Jen is not disappointed; they are at the new Indie Films department of Taj Mahome Video. There, the men of the former Underground Video are dressed in the uniforms the dancing girls wear. Jen points out, between fits of laughter, that it's just really bad. Jonesy says that that's the point; nobody is coming in. This is proven when several customers either laugh or scream when they see them. This hits its climax when Blade and Christo see them and run away. The next person to appear is Joe. He asks Jude if Caitlin has been avoiding him, and Jude says that all he knows is that Caitlin is worried because she cheated on some dude. When he hears this, Joe gets angry, and tells Jude to pass on the message that he's breaking up with her. Jude agrees, and calls Caitlin, who is still in the food court. When she hears it, she goes into an even deeper bout of depression, sure that Joe dumped her over the haircut. She then sees him at the other end. Caitlin musters up her courage and stomps over. She confronts him, and states that a woman has the right to choose her hairstyle. Joe then tells her that he broke up because she was cheating on him. When Caitlin is surprised by this, Joe states that Jude told him she was cheating on some guy. Caitlin then tells Joe that the guy was her hairdresser; she got the haircut from someone else. They make up, and Joe tells her to come to the wedding, but wear a wig. The gang minus Caitlin and plus Wayne are in the food court. The boys are still in the dresses. Wayne then states that Taj Mahome caved and sold Underground on the cheap to him; as such, he is the owner, and Jude will get all his movies free. Jonesy asks Wayne if he gets free movies too, and Wayne tells him he won't; instead, he's fired. When Jonesy protests, Wayne adds insult to injury by stating that Top M-16s sucks. Caitlin then arrives, and Jen asks how the wedding was. Caitlin says it was dreamy. Joe walks up, now with a Mohawk. He asks Caitlin what she thinks, as Febreeze did it, and she tells him that they have to talk and leads him away. At this, Nikki states that her relationship is over, and Wyatt concurs. Quotes *'Jonesy:' So Wayne, how about a job? Wayne: No. Jonesy: Why not? Wayne: Top five reasons? One: you think Top M-16s is a good movie, two: you're smug, three: you're lazier than I am, four: and this is a big one, I don't like you, oh and five: I've already fired you! *'Jen:' Caitlin! Don't play with the scissors! *'Caitlin:' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! Jen: I guess she doesn't like it... *'Caitlin:' I'm hideous! I'm a freak! Jen: You are not a freak. Caitlin: I HAVE A MULLET, JEN! *'Blade:' At Taj Mahome we try to please! We specialize in video and DVDs! Christo: With a thousand stores across the nation, we force the competition into starvation! Belly dancers: We're so pleased you joined our team! We'll have lots of fun if you know what I mean! Now we own your store as well, and stock will be yours if you sell sell sell! All: Remember our motto is "We love to sell!" And you'll all do so very very well! It's easy to sell a DVD to a slob who's addicted to his TV! Now you're part of the Taj Mahome team! (Jude, Jonesy, Wyatt, and Wayne in shock) *'Jonesy:' A-hem, I believe the policy on greeting customers is, "Welcome to Taj Mahome Video's Indie Section!" Wayne: Drop dead. Jonesy: Fine. I'm sure Blade and Cristo would love to hear how you're ignoring the rules. Wayne: Okay, that's it! You're toast! Jonesy: Bring it on, Aladdin! *'Blade:' Hosting snobs for dinner party? We have films that are totally artsy! Christo: A fun night in with just the girls? Watch a romance as you braid your curls! All: And if you want a really bad scare, rent "Dude of the Living Dead" if you dare! We've got your movie and it's all good! Action romance Bollywood! Wayne: This has gotta end... *'Jude:' In the name of all that is precious, HIRE JONESY!!!!!!! *'Jen:' No way! Ahahahahaha! Nikki: Ahahahaha! What'd I tell ya hahaha!? Jen: This is just so... bad! Jonesy: (he, Jude, Wyatt, and Wayne dressed in the Bellydancers' clothing while dancing badly) That's the idea! Trivia *Jonesy's job: working at Underground Video in order to repel customers and lose money Reason for firing: Wayne simply didn't like him and his taste in movies. *The afro wig Caitlin had in is the same as the one Kristen/Kirsten wore in Going Underground and Losing Your Lemon. *This is the first appearance of the Salon Ladies. *Caitlin gushes on how a pair of salon scissors had touched Jessica Stinson and Lindsay Lohanigan's hair, obviously parodied names of Jessica Simpson and Lindsay Lohan. **This is the second time Lindsay Lohanigan is mentioned. She was also mentioned in Welcome to the Darth Side. *'Goof': Caitlin asks Jen if she remembered the time she gave herself a bad perm back in sixth grade and that she had her regular stylist fix it. Caitlin didn't meet up with Jen and the others until recently as shown in "Take this Job and Squeeze It". Not only this, but she supposedly only moved to the area in ninth grade. *Jonesy having Wayne saying that "Top M16s" is a great movie, and Wayne yelling "show me the movie!" is a reference to the Tom Cruise film "Jerry Maguire". *In one scene, everyone breaks the fourth wall by telling viewers to rent the 6teen episode Dude of the Living Dead. *When Wayne asks if Jonesy's seen the star of Top M16s lately, and Jonesy admits that he's crazy, this is probably a reference to Tom Cruise's Scientology beliefs. Given that this episode aired in late 2005, chances are good that it was written earlier that year, when the controversy over his being a Scientologist was at its strongest. *Joe and Caitlin had dated for two weeks. Gallery vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h18m22s77.jpg|Heading to work vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h20m17s193.jpg|Jonesy and Wayne fight vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h21m24s67.jpg|Hair pull! vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h21m56s203.jpg|"Did you just pull my hair!? You fight like a girl!" vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h23m08s177.jpg|"Guys... we've been TAJED!" vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h35m41s9.jpg|You are now part of the Taj Mahome Video Family! Vlcsnap-2010-12-15-01h54m13s163.jpg|Underground Taj? vlcsnap-2010-12-15-01h57m36s131.jpg|Not so happy employees vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h36m57s14.jpg|Jonesy laughs at the new uniforms Taj Mahal Dude.jpg|Christo appears. Tajmal guy tries to flirt with dancers.jpg|Christo singing alongside the belly dancers vlcsnap-2010-12-15-01h59m03s21.jpg|Spirits up session vlcsnap-2010-12-15-02h00m16s216.jpg vlcsnap-2010-12-15-02h03m45s27.jpg|Part of the Taj Mahome team! vlcsnap-2010-12-15-02h03m53s101.jpg|O_O vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h24m20s120.jpg|Jen raising her eyebrow Vlcsnap-2010-12-15-01h52m25s86.jpg|Jen and Salon Ladies vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h25m49s198.jpg|To hairstyle or not to hairstyle? vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h27m18s100.jpg|Jen and Nikki wait for Caitlin's hairstyle to finish. vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h28m16s179.jpg|And wait some more... vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h28m47s219.jpg|Caitlin's new 'do. vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h29m16s18.jpg|Jen and Nikki in shock vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h30m06s5.jpg|"What?" vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h30m40s88.jpg|Not sure how to answer vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h31m14s168.jpg|Forcing a smile vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h31m44s209.jpg|Gagworthy! vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h32m26s100.jpg|Hot Fine Girl is horrified by Caitlin's look vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h33m17s72.jpg|Wait for it... vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h33m47s164.jpg|"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!" vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h34m26s39.jpg|"I guess she doesn't like it..." Vlcsnap-2010-12-13-01h48m26s2.jpg|Caitlin upset with her hair. Clipboard23.jpg|Whew! Video Gaou54TbhUk GWhEi85jmxQ Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes